RPlog:Station Destruction Training
Briefing Boots thumping against the ground, a white-uniformed ISB Agent, Dreven Mercurio, makes his way into the briefing room. He pauses for a few moments then quickly moves to enter into the nearest seat, his hands taking ahold of it as he pulls the seat up proper behind him. Liza comes into the briefing room, her eyes wide with excitement at the prospect of something going down. She bumps into the seats she tries to scoot between, inevitably bumping the one Dreven just sat down upon, probably jarring the man but good as a result. "Damn..uh, sorry.." she offers to Dreven, blushing as she takes her seat. Dreven 's features slowly twist into a small frown. He then straightens himself out as he finally sits down, a faint murmur escaping from his lips before his stoney-faced features return to normal. "Thats alright." He adds. Standing in the front of the room are officers from the various branches, each of them with hands clasped behind their backs. They stand there waiting, senior staff officers all of them. As the doors slide open off to the side of the room they all snap to attention and in walk the senior officers planning the training mission for the day. It would appear by those that were sitting in the room the exercise would involve a lot more than just one specialty. Walking in with the staff Krieg enters in duty uniform to eventually make his way to the front podium. Liza looks at the assembled officers and stands, coming to attention as her eyes come forward. She doesn't salute but she tries to follow proper procedure when she's able to, the Sarian having learned her lesson that the Moff-now-Captain was so nice enough to provide her with not all that long-ago. Dreven stands up straight out of his chair, turning to look towards Krieg before he gives the man the proper ISB Half-bow. He then sits himself down and brings his seat in behind him once again. "Is there a reason why I have been called here away from my other duties, Commander?" Liza looks at Dreven from where she stands mostly behind him, not surprised that he'd ask the question that's on her mind as well. Just why have they been called here, indeed! She doesn't speak, allowing the question to be answered without interruption from her since she figures all will be revealed in due time. Now that he had the attention of all those assembled, Krieg starts his briefing. He hears what Dreven has to say, and to that he answers first. Professionally he replies, "Sir, you are here to train with us in a matter very serious to your profession. If you will, I shall explain further in just a moment." Looking over all assembled he continues, "If there are no other questions at this time, we will get started." Waiting to hear if there was nothing more, he then begins a few moments later. A holoprojection comes up of a small space station, to which he gestures at. "As you can all see here, this is your target for today. I will let you all know right now the prime reason for this training it to insert our ISB agent here into the station. His mission will be to get the data required of him and escape by any and all means necessary. Working against him will be you all in the secondary mission; the destruction of the station." He looks to each person and adds in a very serious, if not deadly tone, "This is a /live/ fire mission. That means the warheads and weapons being fired are real, and this station will be destroyed. I will also note for our ISB agent, there are no spacecraft on the station, when you are dropped off you /will/ be alone." Pausing to let this sink in he asks, "are there any questions at this time?" "Understood, Commander. Will I be briefed on what information it is I am to collect before I am set down, or after I am set down, and what tools and equipment will I be allowed to bring with me at this present moment in time?" Those seem to be the only questions from the unremarkable Agent that sits at the table. Dull brown eyes staring up towards the Commander whom is briefing the duo. Liza leans over towards Dreven and whispers mostly-quiet into his ear although the Commodore will probably be able to hear her as well. "Hope you can outrun bomber fire.." She then adds as afterthought, 'This is one mission where failure is definitely not an option. Clapping the ISB man's shoulder then, she leans back a cocky little half-grin on her face. Looking to Dreven he says, "I am authorized to allow you a simple uniform and whatever you would carry on a mission deep into the New Republic. The data you will be retrieving is the output readout from the reactor core, found at the engineering station." To everyone else he says, "As soon as he is inserted he has 5 standard minutes before you launch on your mission. Do not get down on yourselves if our agent fails, but he most assuredly will not. If there are no further questions, good hunting." The ISB Agent rises up and gives the Commander a half-bow that is customary to the ISB, then turns to look towards Liza. He stares at her, dull, dead eyes watching her face for a few moments, as if reading her. "I will not be required to outrun anything. Good hunting, Pilot." He nods once, then pats his belt. "I have all my equipment on hand, then, Commander. A datapad, a set of connection wires and some standard tools." Liza nods as she listens to their directions, her expression fairly intense, her eyes narrowed, her grin broadening into something bordering miniacal. "Yes, Sir." She winks to Dreven then before sliding out and away from her chair, allowing herself to slip back away from the ISB agent. She has a flight to get ready for, after all. The Agent turns and marches out of the briefing room, making his way through the turbolifts as he then departs onto the docking bay. He moves and takes one of the normal COMPNOR shuttles, with its own designated pilot. He then takes the time to go through his datapad and equipment, making sure that everything is properly calibrated and set up. Once in her fight gear, Molokai gets into the cockpit of her Scimitar as does the rest of her crew while the others taking part in this little exercise do the same until everyone is in their appropiate place. "Zeta 2, this is Zeta 1. You have been briefed and will await my word and we will launch." The fighters that are escorting them also do what it takes to prepare, flight checks done all around with all the ships until they can be certain everything is in flying order. Mission Deep space around Selene; the small space station that was scheduled for destruction due to losing structual integrity and any other various anomalies was placed out in this area; the perfect staging ground for the training mission that was about to happen. Across the comm for the bombers and fighters that are launched a male voice comes across, "Attention all craft, attention all craft, commence the operation on the space station. Weapons free. Assume all contacts are enemy and are to be destroyed. Control out." Krieg was watching on the observation deck, but had a few other surprises in mind for those that would be out there. Aboard the space station the COMPNOR shuttle drops Dreven off in the hangar bay which is totally empty and departs to leave him completely on his own. The Agent looks around himself for a few moments, letting out a slow breath before he shifts his uniform around his body. He takes out his datapad and taps the screen a few times, before he then quickly runs to the hangar bay doors, before he then looks around. He takes a moment and then follows a hand across the wall until he comes to the main hangar bay access port, and quickly hooks up his datapad. Most systems are down and broken, he notes to himself, as he quickly attempts to re-route and get his way through the system to where he needs to get. Bombers..and fighters....away. Liza and Zeta 2 are the first to leave the hangar and then the fighters are next to launch, allowing for the bombers' sixes to be covered without the escorts having to pull some fancy maneuver to be able to fall into position behind them. "This is Flight Officer Molokai. We are launched and ready for go." She can't help but to worry as she punches in the co-ord for the staion, the pilot wondering how Dreven's going to fare from all this. Shrugging, the thought is dismissed and she returns to business and her ship, as well as the others, are soon streaking off towards their objective. Quickly removing the Datapad from the port, the Agent opens the main hangar doors and rushes out. He makes his way, feet thumping against the ground as he makes it to one of the working turbolifts. He quickly steps in and taps on its console, sending it down to the engineering deck. Stepping out, he then looks around for a few moments before checking his datapad. "Hmmmm.." The space station lies in wait, but there were a few things about it that Dreven was finding out that the assaulting craft were going to be running into. If Dreven was looking, he'd also notice that there was a major defense system setup, and if the bombers were ever going to destroy the station as per the operation orders, he'd have to do something to disable it. As Dreven steps into the corridor the security turbolaser fires, blazing the hallway with fire to graze his arm. For the bombers and fighters, they have an unnaturally clear path to the station. The ships eventually arriave at the ship, Dreven's fate unknown to those outside the station. "Alright. Let's keep our eyes out. I want sensors put on a wide scan. I do not want anyone caught unaware." Seeing the appropiate time has passed, Liza brings herself into position, Zeta 1 and 2 pulling up ahead while their escorts are allowed to do their jobs, namely protecting the Scimitars. "Zeta 1 to Zeta 2...get bombs ready and open fire once you are within range." Dreven reaches into the belt around his waist, taking out a small handful of wires. He fumbles around inside of his belt once more. He takes out a few nuts and bolts that would help screw in bugs and devices, but for now they have a more desperate use. He rolls them into what appears to be a messy ball.. Then simply lobs it out of the turbolift and into the corridor. He doesn't wait, and then quickly bolts afterwards down the corridor. Backing up the bombers and the Scimitars already approaching the space station, Dante is running a continuous sensor sweep of the system itself along with a scan of the obsolete station that forms the center of the searchign field. The enemy gate, such as it is, is down. "Alpha's 2 and 3, on my mark break formation and take the high ground, Alpha's 4 and 5 do the same, take the low ground, spread out." She takes the center position and continues the slow approach, eyeing the open door, the uncontested approach, with a good measure of wariness. Wolf was sitting off to one side of the 'battlefield' piloting a Lambda class transport ship. He was not to be apart of the fighting to much of his objections, he wanted some blood lately and was not getting his fill. He continued to scan the area himself, watching those participating in the exercise. For all ships in attack formation, there is nothing but silence. Perhaps to some they may think that the station is defenseless and there was nothing to it. For Wolf in the shuttle, he can see the same thing, but probably should be starting to realize about this point that it may be a trap. Krieg was known for not making anything easy for the pilots, and this was one of those times. All remains quiet, for now. As for Dreven, his ball gets the security to blast at it, allowing him the ability to manuever his way down an ajoining corridor. As for the rest of security, there wasn't anything he was able to do about it at this time - and eventually he'd have to go into a large circular room with 1 plankwalk leading the the main core of the reactor and the engineering section. Dreven quickly high-tails it down and across the plankwalk to the engineering section, taking no time as he kicks at a panel near one of the computers, before he then tugs it off. Taking out his direly few remaining connectors, he hooks them up to his datapad and then a few of the circuits within, leaning against the wall as he attempts to get what he needs for this mission.. And to get the hell out. As the fighters get over the stations, Molokai gives the command. "Open fire, Zeta 1 and 2. Let the bombs loose." The bombardiers let the bombs fly as they will, raining deadly firepower down upon the station. They then peel off and to the left, preparing to do a second run as it'll probably take more than one shot to take the thing out. Wolf smiled as he sat there, face glowing from the controls in the cockpit. That was something he kind of liked, the low light and the view of space. He keyed up Dante and Liza's fighters, "How do you feel about this, guys? Use your feelings to your advantage, if something doesn't feel right, it generally isn't." With the squadron running backup for the Bombers which are, in turn, escorting the Scimitars already on point at the station itself, Dante continues to scan the surrounding system with increasing suspicion. No stranger to the training missions run by the Commodore, and having come out of these training simulations either with her tail feathers on fire OR in need of finding a new ship to use in combat,she is - to be blunt - very suspicious about how 'easy' this all appears. "If it looks to good to be true, Sir," Dante replies over the channel to Wolf and Molokai, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid, though it doesn't need to be, at that. "Sir, I've done the calculations and with engines at full capacity we can do a quick orbit of the system and engage deep space scanning." She signals her squadron to begin doing just that as she finishes speaking, "Sir, I have a bad feeling about this," she adds. With bombers opening fire for the first round, the missiles go straight for the station but detonate on teh shields, causing for a massive explosion and a good show for all, right up until the station's defense grid kicks online and into full power. It is this power surge, however, that takes its toll on the station's generator and causes the walkway that let Dreven to the core to collapse, leaving him stranded on the island that was the center of the spherical room. As for the fighters and bombers, the station starts to return fire, blasting green lighting bolts. Just when Mirden and Wolf think it is totally safe in the shuttle they get a missle lock warning tone. It seems Krieg had a real mission in mind for them all. "Well, this is a lovely little surprise.." The pilot of Zeta 1 mutters, leaving Wolf and Dante to banter about feelings while she watches the missile coming inbound. "We're about to have a very bad day.." she says just before she has to pull off a fancy little dance that manages to put them well out of the path of the weapon that hurled its way towards them. "Don't let the fact that we're being fired upon stop us from doing our job." Zeta 2 pulls along side after this round of threat seems over and, yet again, they let loose with their bombs, these hopefully going to be able to find their way home and hit their targets without the shield getting in the way. Pulls up and around, hoping to dodge the missile entirely. The tone for the missile lock beeps over and over, as if nagging Mirden. He attempts to out-manuever the missile without straying from the combat zone around the station. As the tone gets louder, he shoots a nervous look to Wolf, saying, "I sure hope this works...." He checks on the shield level again and then pushes the ship down and twists it up around the station's opposite side. A loud utterance of a curse as Dreven ducks down and away from any falling pieces of the space-station. Now blocked off, the Agent lets out a faint murmur as he then disconnects his datapad. He then pushes the datapad into his belt. He takes a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, eyes looking around to try and find a way out. Having traversed nearly half the distance around the station, Razor Squadron is perhaps just out of firing range, or not deemed a sufficient threat the way the bomber squadron is. And while they too are shot at, they are missed rather neatly and without any serious close calls. "Weapons free, I repeat, weapons free," Dante says via comm, rolling in a neat side maneuver that realigns her weapons on the station and brings her weapons systems online with a press of a few buttons and switches. With the rest of her squadron doing the same, turning and returning fire, Dante keeps the sensors actively scanning the system even as she opens fire on the station. Wolf looks to Mirden and back out to the now active combat area. tapping the console infront of him, Wolf brings the shuttles gunners controls online and warms up the lasers, "Don't panic. The worst thing you could do is panic." Wolf said, tapping the console quickly to send the cannons back on themselves. He liked the fact that the Lambda's guns could almost act as turrets. He didn't want to get caught unawares by anything nasty and Mirden needed a gunner anyway. He keyed up the squadrons, "Though your mission is clear, the lives of your squadron members and more importantly your own are a higher priority." he said, hearing Liza speak over her comms. The station defenses fire back, with brutal intensity. For the fighters and bombers, it fires lasers, launching the occasional missile at the bombers. For the shuttle, it does not fire for some reason. It leaves the shuttle alone but continues to try and lock on. As for the actual hits on the station - the shields rock and flicker, to eventually drop with the latest barrage. The fighter attack is the last the station can handle, and before much longer the station's armor and bulkheads are going to give way. As for Dreven, the core starts to break apart, slowly. Liza rollsx her eyes as she hears Wolf's comment and then she snorts. "I am doing my job, sir. Can we talk later, please?" Another missile is dodged and then she growls, the pilot annoyed as hell, now. Another round of bomb fire from the Scimitars punctuates Molokai's annoyance as does a very loud cuss word, the likes of which is best left unmentioned. A loud series of curses, before the Agent takes two steps back, then a few quick running steps forwards. His knee's bend, and he launches himself, arms flailing through the air like some half-ass olypmic jumper. He isn't built for this kind of work, and it shows. He manages to grab ahold of a half-broken ladder.. And then begins to climb up. Another round of incoming fire that Razor Squadron neatly avoids and their concentrated fire appears to be having the over all desired affect. Again, too easy, to Dante's way of thinking. "Scan that station again," she orders her squadron, hoping for a fresh set of eyes to see what ever it is that she thinks they're missing. "Are we positive that blasted thing is deserted?" she asks before letting lose with another round of weapons fire, feeling the subtle recoil of the fighter in response to the volley unleashed. Rocking under the new blasts, one of the sensor towers breaks off from the station. Only this sensor tower was built to work independent of the station. When it breaks free the squadron of fighters that were painted black (Drones operating off the sensor tower) activate and race into the battle, opening fire. The fighters are not their target but rather the bombers. The shuttle is their secondary as they lash out with fire on the attacking force, hoping to deter the attackers and defend their station. Only their tactics are a bit more suicidal, simulating a far more formidable opponent. For Dreven, his leap takes him to an access ladder, but it leads only to another platform and a secured door and terminal. For the fighters and bombers, the incoming fire from the fighters and station give a formidable challenge. Finally, for the shuttle the station had another plan in mind - a tractor beam. Engaging, it is able to lock onto the shuttle despite its best efforts, slowing the craft to a dead stop to be pelted with fire. His hands pulling himself up, the Agent crawls up onto the platform. He takes his datapad out, blessed that he didn't throw it away. He quickly takes out his connector ports and attaches them up into the terminal, using his datapad to try his best while the place is shaking itself to pieces to get out. "Emperor be praised.. Come on.." Wolf scowled at Liza's reply and brought up her bomber's scimatics on the display. He then looked over at Mirden, "Bring us round to observe the bombers." he said with a thumb pointing backwards. The shuttle spun around nicely as Mirden worked the controls. Liza winces as she watches the missiles fly again, shaking her head as she does so. It is situations like -this- that usually get the pilot flustered to the point of being useless but, for a change, she seems to grow more confedent opposed to becoming scared, each time she manages to dodge a missile making her bolder. And, unfortunately...cockier. At her command, another volley of fire is rained down upoon the station but only after they know they are safe, both bombers letting loose. "Alpha's 4 and 5 engage those drones!" Dante calls out to her squadron as she see's the black painted drones break free and start targeting the bombers. Four and Five peel away to do exactly that, moving in tandem with precise sort of maneuvering that speaks to hours upon hours of practice. They target the first black painted drone their targeting computers paint, concentrated fire power even as Dante continues issuing commands to her squadron. "Two and Three, I want you to provide cover fire for that shuttle, focus fire on the tractor beam and disable it so that the shuttle can break free." For herself she continues to target the station, making a target of herself in the process most likely, but chaos and confusion sometimes are the words of the day. Dreven quickly taps his fingers over the datapad. Grumbling and muttering to himself, before ducking in close as a piece of falling spacestation barely goes past his ear. Tapping on the keys, the air quickly moves from the engineering and main core into the next compartment, and as the doors open, he quickly ducks in, then taps on his datapad. One door closes, the air is pumped and the next door opens. This process repeats, the oxygen getting thinner and thinner as he runs. The space station isn't going to last much longer, and the next round of explosions degrade its capabilities further. Dreven is able to do what he does best, and he heads toward an escape pod. However, the fighters and bombers are being pelted with missiles from the station, the sort of which that look exactly like an escape pod. One more blast from the bombers, though, and the station goes down. The drones do their best to rattle the bombers, but the Razors are doing their job very well. "Keep a close eye on the fighters, Liza thinks she can do it, she'll get no more talk from me." Wolf keyed off Liza's bomber squadron and watched Dante engage the drones. "Right now, I hope Liza gets what she needs, otherwise I'll have todo it myself." He spoke to Mirden and sat back in the seat, putting his feet up on the center console. "Keep us flying in a tight pattern around the fighters." Liza grins as she watches the station start to go down but the joy soon turns to trepidation...hopefully Dreven is going to get out of all that alive. But, seeing as how she wasn't tasked with getting him home, she can only shrug and give the order to go home once everything is all sayd and done. As the station falls, in a rather spectacular display of bright lights and prety explosions, Dante keeps a close eye on her squadron mates as they carry out her instructions. Alpha's four and five continue to engage the drones in unison, making neat work of the job so far. Two and Three continue firing away at the tractor beam that holds the shuttle in place, while dodging any stray shots aimed at them AND now the its of station that begin to break off and make more of a hazard of themselves than is pretty. Again, it appears to be too easy, everything going according to plan. She rotates carefully, scanning the system again before speaking to Wolf in the Lambda, "Sir, are you picking anything up on sensors that might indicate we're about to expect company?" Dreven continually runs. He's starting to get very exhausted.. Or maybe its the lack of air going into his lungs. Eventually, he manages to make it to the escape pod, and clambers, exhausted and oxygen-deprived, into it. He presses the escape button as it seals itself off, then launches from the station with a small rattling shock which shakes the inside of the escape pod. The Agent manages to drag himself into the seat, and clip himself in. Imperial proceedure, after all. Only then does he allow himself to dangle forwards, his lungs eagerly taking in the fresh oxygen inside the pod. "That'd be cheating." Wolf said over the comms, his eyes are still hard on the scanner though, "Use visual contact aswell. I often notice things out my viewport before I see them on scanners." Wolf looked out of the viewscreen, standing up and looking out as the station goes down, "It fired another missile!" Wolf alerted Dante and her squadron. WIth active sensors already sweeping the system, it's but a few keystrokes to focus on the area immediately surrounding the system, the missle included in the sweep as she rolls her fighter neatly to the side at the same time to avoid the incoming missile. The station goes down in a massive explosion, rocking all the ships in the area. The bombers had done their job well and were pulling out from the fight, letting the fighters duke it out. As for the shuttle, it was now free from any tractor beam and was free to mix it up in the battle as it pleased. For Dreven, it was a very tense situation not to mention the fact that at any one point any of the pilots could kill him. It would take some cleaver figuring out for that not to happen. As for Krieg, he had seen the entire fight, but now it was time to test how well Razor was going to deal with another pilot in the mix. Dropping into the fight he locks onto Dante and opens fire - and didn't hold back any punches. Sitting inside of the pod, Dreven doesn't feel so secure anymore. He unhooks himself and moves over to the control panel, hooking up his Datapad for one last time. He taps his fingers over the datapad as he attempts to reconfigure the external lights into an Imperial SOS Signal. Wolf points to the missile and decides it's Mirden's turn to show Wolf what he's got. Mirden nods and sends the Shuttle after the Missile. "That thing will pack a punch, keep ontop of it and don't let it turn on you." Wolf spins the cannons round the the front of the shuttle, it was live fire and to Wolf this missile could do some damage. Having rolled neatly out of the way of the missile that ejected from the station during the last few moments of it's exhistance, Dante avoids it but sensors give it a buggy reading. Looks like a missile, moves like a missile, but.. unfortunately she runs out of time for speculation. While sensors keep pinging off of the object, Dante gets a brief heads up from Alpha-4 and responds instinctively, yet again rolling out of the way and doing so for a VERY narrow evasion. She spins in a tight loop until coming around again, "Four and Five, fire on the Commodore. Two and Three, keep an eye on that missile," she orders before maneuvering into position and firing on the commodore as well. Rolling away easily he knew that escape pod was out there and dove right in towards the escape pod. It was pretty clear they all didn't want to shoot it, but he was going to protect it now. The operation was over and all could clearly see the lights on the pod flickering. They all knew that the pod was more than likely to be picked up, and thus would end their training for the day. For the rest of the fighters, the drones were all destroyed in some form or another, and thus the mission terminate call would be coming soon. They all had performed right up to expectations, exceeding them at times. Calling off Four and Five at the last possible second, having perhaps become a bity trigger-happy in practice, Dante veers off and breaks off her attack only to spin around and fly escort over the Commodore and the now identified escape pod. "Sorry, sir, got a bit carried away there." Krieg loops around, letting Wolf take the escape pod now. "Mission terminated all, job well done. Return to base for debriefing." Taking his own fighter back towards the Inquisitor he kicks up the power, and puts on a show for the younger pilots, pulling off a manuever that shouldn't even be possible in a TIE MkII. Not to mention the snap rolls and precision he does it in demonstrates his prowess at the controls. Nothing like a little razzle dazzle for the new ones to try and achieve someday. "Little Razzle Dazzle pilots; I want to see that from all of you the next time we ride into combat." With that he heads home to do a few passes around the Inquisitor and show off to the crew. Mission Debrief Dreven, having helped himself to the fresh oxygen he gets now, is still appearing slightly woozy from having low oxygen in his lungs for too long. His steps are akward, one after the other, but there are small pauses here and there as he attempts to regain his composure. To say that he doesn't have adreneline in his systems would be lying. Infact, he's totally buzzed to the max. His eyes flitting around here and there, before he sits himself down into the seat in the debriefing room, his eyes and his faster breathing rate the signs of his still exhaustion and excitement after the escapade. Wearing a fresh flight suit, AND having proudly returned her fighter to the hangar bay in the condition that it left, Dante is one of the first to enter the debriefing room. The rest of her squadron files in immediately afterward, joined by the pilots of the bomber squadron and those of the scimitar squadron and, well, everyone basically. Walking into the room in a still immaulate and fresh duty uniform. As he enters he takes off the black cap - he really couldn't stand wearing that thing everywhere on a ship, but there were places he could get away with not wearing it. This was a formal brief, but since they had done well he didn't have to keep it on and chew people out. This was one of the better parts of his job. Standing up in the front of the room off to the side of the holoprojector he waits for all to enter the room. "Sit at ease all. You have done well." Immediately rising, giving the formal half-bow, then sitting himself back down once more, Dreven seems to have gotten over the whole escapade pretty quickly. His eyes have returned to that dull brown glazed stare out at the world, while his gloved hands rest on his stomach now, his chest starting to slow its frantic pace. Dante runs one hand over the smooth shaven surface of her skull as she breathes a silent sigh of relief once the commodore enters and doesn't immediately start filleting the participants, verbally of course. Similiar subtle gestures, movements, telltale motions go around the room, though they sit easier they continue to pay close attention the commodore. Now addressing the group, Krieg says, "Well done everyone. Now to improve on the areas less observed. For the attack, a defensive screen should have been setup, but it was dealt with promptly and efficiently. As for the bombers, there should have been a cover in place and to not get rattled by a little bit of fire. These bombers have a good bit of shields and armor which provide ample time to target the critical areas and take the station down faster. As for our agent..." He pauses for what may seem to some as very sadistic training. "He did well, though there should have been more note to an escape route at the begining rather than forming a plan as you go. Otherwise you accomplished your mission and are still here. The full report will be sent to your appropriate officer." Bowing his head, Dreven acknowledges the critque. He raises his head back up once again. "Thank you, Commander. I will take note of that and attempt to improve any further plans that follow that type. Thank you for the training. It was most enlightening." Speaking directly to Dreven he nods to the man and adds, "There was a lot that could go wrong and you pushed through it. I was told by the director that he wanted all his personnel to be trained to be the most capable, and I am happy to report back to him that his personell have already been trained well." Back to the whole group he now asks to all, "Now, are there any points of interest that anyone would like to bring up for everyone to improve upon?" "Sir, you said that you wanted us to add some razzle dazzle to our piloting when we ride into combat next. By that do you mean you want us to put on a bit of a show for the enemy?" Dante asks, lifting one hand before speaking. Nodding to Dante, Krieg knew what she was getting at and he wanted to clarify what he said earlier. "As many of you know, especially the ISB, fear and intimidation strike home in the enemy, and gives them a way to know what it is they face and what the end result will be. By creating a signature move for you and your pilots to follow not only will it confuse the enemy but they will know exactly who they face and how much trouble they really are in. The only downside is you have to keep the move changing and flowing with the combat, otherwise you may be prone to it being defeating and bringing you down." "Sir, so you're not just talking about mixing up formations. You mean new maneuvers, fresh routines. Something unexpected," she says, her tone of voice thoughtful. Nodding Krieg adds, "Yes, new manuevers and routines, but I am also talking the signature manuver that will signal their death. It'll cause them to panic, and give an upper hand or just a moment of hesitation from their part to allow you to strike and kill. Though if you want to talk about with our agent here, I am sure he is willing to share with us some different techniques to strike fear during the heat of combat." Dreven clicks his tongue once inside of his mouth. "I am good at fear and intimidation on a ground level scale. What I might suggest is possibly something close to a suicide dive and a immediate turn up and away. Strike fear into them by showing them that you aren't afraid of them." Dante leans forward slightly, fixing Deven with a studying look, "Surely they know that by now," she says with a frown. Her gaze moves back to the Commodore as she continues, "I would have thought that our lack of fear would be self evident at this point. Oh, I don't mean we're devoid of reasoning or intelligence and acting as though we're invincible. But to die in the service of the Empire, " she shakes her head, "it happens, clearly. It'd rather die in the service than die old and gray." Looking to everyone he adds lastly, "If there is nothing further I will let you two discuss the merits of manuevers, but I leave it to you Commander Dante to standardize what you want to do with your squadron. I look forward to seeing it from all of your pilots. With that, this briefing is complete. Get your sleep, there are several other missions of training that are coming up in the near future." Nodding one last time he looks them all over and departs the room, it was a good day and there were reports to be seen to. "Thank you, Commander." He then pushes himself up onto his feet. Dreven gives the commander a slow half-bow, then turns to Dante, giving her a slow half-bow also. He then crosses his arms behind his back. "It was a refreshing experience and allowed me to get further on-hand field experience. Something that every Field Operative requires. It was a pleasure serving with you both and I hope that we may continue further work between the Imperial security bureau and the Imperial Navy. Emperor be Praised." "Hey, you're welcome to train with us any time," Dante says to the agent. "We'll get you your own flight suit and everything. We'll shoot 'em down, you can interrogate them on the spot. Wash, rinse, repeat as desired."